Faith
by ladylannster
Summary: Hermione is dead, and of mistake she comes to Aslans Country. She meets Peter and they have a conversation..


_A/N: Peter&Hermione one-shot :) I hope you like it, though it's my first crossover ever and my English grammar sucks (I'm Swedish..)_

_I just adore this couple, so I decided to write a fanfiction about them on my own! Anyway, once again, I hope you like it. Please rewiew! :)_

**faith**

Hermione had always imagined death as something cold and lonely. That you would lie in a coffin forever without any friends or family until you rotted, or till the worms ate you up.

Now she knew how death really was. It was even worse than she had thought.

She didn't know for how long she had been on this place. Probably a few days. Maybe more. Time didn't seem to be the same here as in England.

Everything here was so warm and colourful... the people really cared about each other. Like if all the evil didn't exist. Everywhere it was just a lot of dances and happy faces... even talking animals... maybe all this were supposed to be heaven. If it was, she hated heaven. Hermione felt how a tear ran down her cheek. She made a lame attempt to wipe it away. Really she just wanted to come back to Harry and Ron, and all the others. To her parents.

She didn't belong here. Everybody here was like strangers. Nice strangers, but still. Some of them was not even human.

Perhaps it would've better if she lay in that coffin anyway... Then the lonely would've been normal after all.

Hermione looked over the landscape below the hill she sat on. A few centaur-kids was pretending they were fighting. It seemed to be some kind of game. She felt a sting of regret in her stomach, and how she missed Hogwarts more than ever. She even missed to look after horcruxes. She smiled when she heard of stupid it was. But soon the smile was replaced by gloom again. They did not find all the horcruxes. Voldemort couldn't die. But Harry could. And he would.

She had just find out which horcrux who still was missing. But when she would tell Harry that... then she died - a glimpse of green light, and then eternal darkness. Well, before she woke up at this place. But it was still too late. Harry thought Voldemort was mortal... and he would die in the try to kill him.

Now couldn't Hermione stop the tears anymore. She hid her face in her hands and wept quietly. She had lost everything.. and it would never come back to her.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione winced. She had thought she was alone. Now she looked into two beautiful, blue eyes. They belonged to a tall, handsome, blonde guy. Hermione recognized him - he was king at the castle Paravel. Not because people seemed to treat him like a king... they treated everyone the same way.

"What do you think?", she snapped. She regretted it immediately. "Oh, sorry... I'm just a bit upset. I didn't mean to insult the king or something."

"It's okay, I don't mind", he smiled. "And please call me Peter."

To Hermione's annoyance, Peter sat down in the grass next to her. She supposed that he was waiting for her to introduce herself, so she said:

"I'm Hermione... Hermione Granger."

"I guess you're new here, Hermione, aren't you?", said Peter and looked at her. Hermione didn't answer. "Why are you so upset, by the way?"

Hermione shrugged.

"There are... things... that I wish I could've made different, when I was still alive."

Peter nodded.

"Oh, I know how that feels..."

"No, you don't!", interrupted Hermione without even trying to be polite anymore. "Please, just leave me alone! I don't even know you... And I don't care if you are king or just trying to be nice to 'the new girl', just... just go!"

Peter didn't move. He just sat there and looked at the centaurs in front of them, as if he was utterly indifferent to what she said.

After a while, when Hermione realized that he wouldn't go, she started to talk. She didn't know if Peter even was listening to her, but it felt great to say _something._

"Do you know what? I had everything. I was not perfect, but I had everything I could wish for... I had a boyfriend, Ron", she smiled, "and we would get married and have kids... I had a lot of amazing friends, like Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville... I was smartest in my class - I was prefect. My parents loved me..." She swallowed.

"And then you died", Peter completed after a few seconds.

"Exactly..."

They did not say anything to each other for maybe one minute. It was Peter who broke the silence.

"I've heard you talk in your sleep since you got here. Who is the person you can't save? And from what? I hope you don't mind if I ask."

He looked at her. Hermione tried to smile but failed.

"Who I can't save? Well... I guess I can't save anyone. But I suppose I meant Harry in my dream..."

The tears started to run down her cheek again. She didn't whipe them away this time either.

"He doesn't know... Peter, he is going to die! I don't want him to come here... He hasn't deserve to die that early! And it is all my fault... if I had just run faster or... or..."

She couldn't continue.

"You must think I am the most wierd person in the whole world", she said instead. "You have no idea what I am talking about, and still I am babbling as if we had known each other for 40 years..."

But Peter shaked his head. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. The hand was warm and soft. It felt great.

"I promise you that it won't happen", he said. "I don't know how, but I promise you, Hermione, that I won't let your friend die. No matter what. I promise."

Hermione took his hand and hold it. She believed him.


End file.
